


oh, pana

by rnadoka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just girls loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: i haven't really wrote anything in a while and im slowly getting back into love live, so why not the lovely rinpana?





	oh, pana

"Kayo-chin, you know that I love you right?"

Hanayo smiles fondly, yet not staring up from her homework. "Yes, Rin," she giggles slightly, "you only tell me about a hundred times a day." Her hand works diligently, handwriting precise and careful.

Rin smiles as she scoots closer to her, laying her head upon her shoulder gently. "I just can't help it!" She chortles, her arms out wide. "All of my love for Kayo-chin is constantly pouring out, I have to have some kind of outlet!"

Hanayo looks up from her homework and her eyes flit to Rin. With her blushing expression, she manages to push out her thoughts: "I'm glad I'm that outlet."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't really wrote anything in a while and im slowly getting back into love live, so why not the lovely rinpana?


End file.
